1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for automatically detecting information relating to empty parking spaces in a traffic network, such as in a town, as well as to a device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to detecting empty parking spaces, it is known for large parking garages and their parking control systems in large towns to detect the number of empty or available bays in parking garages with the aid of sensors at the entrance and exit of the parking garage. These systems determine the amount of cars in the garage and compare it to the total number of bays. The availability of parking spaces is indicated via displays on main roads. However, this known method is limited to parking garages or spaces with a limited number of entrances that can be monitored.